


THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN LOVE

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Chicago Med, Law & Order: SVU, Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: ANNALISE CAN'T STAY AWAY, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, GREATEST LOVE SONG, LUTHER VANDROSS/GREGORY HINES, Lesbian Sex, Other, ROLLINS IS HORNY FOR BENSON, THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN LOVE©, strapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: ROSEWOODROSEWOODROSEWOODCHICAGO MEDLAW and ORDER SVUWe'll add characters and relationships as we add and updatethe fandoms
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb, Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb (past), Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. GO HOME, ANNALISE (Annalise and Rosie-Rosewood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/gifts), [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Beaumont didn't ask Annalise to stay...she leaves for LA,  
> only to return...to ROSIE

After four days in Los Angeles, and one night of very perfunctory sex (Annalise cried after-which she had never done) Adrian  
Webb knows what he has to do. Annalise Villa is still moping about their new apartment, unsmiling and listless, as she has been  
since leaving Miami. A nearly half-empty bottle of wine is on the table in front where she sits slouched unhappily. He takes a ticket,  
one-way, to Miami International Airport out of his jacket pocket, laying it on the table in front of her.

"What's this?", she asks dully.

"A plane ticket. One way. Back to Miami."

"Why?"

"C'mon, Annalise. That's where you want to be-there with HIM-ROSIE-not here with me."

Rather than deny it, she says, softly 'I'm sorry, Adrian. I am. I did try. But he's...he lives in me-here". She touches her chest, above her  
own heart. 'I wish I could give you what you want..."

"It's fine", he manages, cutting her off. "I'm gonna go out for a while. Your flight's at 9. I hope that you and Rosie are happy." He leaves  
quickly before she can respond.

Sniffling, Villa starts to pack; she knows that he's right.

[There's nothing better than love  
What in the world  
Could you ever be thinking of  
It's better by far  
So let yourself reach for that star  
And go no matter how far  
To the one you love]©


	2. STAY (Annalise and Rosie-Rosewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time that Rosie DID as Villa to stay

Villa turns and looks at Beaumont, her eyes stricken, pleading for him to say the words she so  
desperately wants to hear (NEEDS TO HEAR)...in a choked, gasp, she blurts "Rosie...unless you  
give me a reason, ANY REASON, to stay here in Miami...RIGHT NOW...that's it...I'm going."

He opens his mouth, closes it.

She nods rapidly, turns to go, her eyes stinging with the tears that she's been holding at bay.

"VILLA!" **HE'LL SAY IT NOW...IF HE DOESN'T, I'LL SHOOT...**

His breathing heavy, he says the words, so softly that she almost doesn't here: "Stay...here, with me."

Her heart soars straight out of her chest, on a beeline to the stars. "LOUDER", she says.

"STAY HERE. WITH ME...I LOVE YOU. I.'m...in love with you."

They rush towards one another, colliding so hard that they tumble to the wooden planks of the wharf.

"Era tan dificil? (was that so hard) She's smiling, softening the rebuke.

"No tienes la menor idea". (you have idea). Their kiss is hot enough to melt steel...

[You know for love I'd go anywhere  
(For love) I would go there  
(For love, for love) For love to the end of nowhere  
And for your love  
(And for your love)  
I would, I would, I would love  
And I would love (would love)]


	3. NOTHING BETTER (Annalise and Rosie-Rosewood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely back at the East Miami PD, Annalise Villa gets much-needed advice from Capt.  
> Ira Hornstock, her rabbi and mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Papi...mi ETA es 30 minutos
> 
> Lover... my ETA is 30 minutes...yes...yes...
> 
> te QUIERO MUCHO. Y te ADORO. Y TE AMO. 
> 
> I want you. And I adore you. And I love you

"Villa...youse been moping around here like somebody capped your 'pooch"...what gives?"  
"In order to come back here, to be with the man I love...I had to hurt a man I really care about." Villa really  
hopes that Hornstock has some comforting words, or pearls of wisdom to offer.

At least he _softens_ somewhat: "Doc Webb?"

Villa nods. "It's not like you hurt him on purpose, 'Lise. How much worse would it have been to stay in LA,  
let him fall more in love with you, THEN leave him? Take it from me...better he knows now. And I keep my best gumshoe."

She can't help but answer her Captain's lop-side grin: "Thanks, Cap."

"G'head: take some lost time; let Dr. Moneybags take you someplace nice to celebrate. It'll take a few days to process you back in  
anyways."

On her way out, she stops to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Cap."

As she waits for the UBER she summoned, she presses "speed dial 1": "Papi...mi ETA es 30 minutos, OK....si...si...OK...  
Rosie...te QUIERO MUCHO. Y te ADORO. Y TE AMO. 'Bye."

[And I mean all these words I've said  
And you don't have to guess  
What's going on inside my head  
Just try to know  
All the things that our heart says  
Listen to love and always  
Get love to lead the way  
Whenever you love]


	4. THE ONE YOU LOVE (April and Ethan-Chicago Med)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHICAGO MED-April and Ethan have a 💞 2 💞

April Sexton snuggles closer, nudging her head in to the crook of Ethan Choi's neck. Her slim fingers  
trace circles on the muscular ridges of his chest. "I love it when you get all 'huffy' and jealous when  
when another man shows interest in me."

Ethan isn't as amused. "That guy, Marcel,isn't just 'showing interest...he's trying to move in on you-believe  
me."

April muses "And just how do you know that, Dr. Chi?"

"I'm a MAN...I have EYES...I can SMELL how much he wants to bang you. We call that 'popping smoke' (to cover his  
approach), and 'probing rounds' (to 'feel' the enemy out)...he can't bullshit me."

"Ethan: there is nothing he, or any other man can do to attract my attention. Not as long as you're around. I'm in love  
with you, and only you...entiendes?"

"Entiendo" Ethan finally smiles.

[And I would love (would love)  
To just spend all my time  
With the girl who makes me  
Feel her love is mine  
Someone you see  
Who would only dream of me  
And she'd be in love  
Just because she'd wanna be  
She'd wanna be loved]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> entiendes  
> understand/get it
> 
> entiendo  
> understood


	5. GET 'EM OUT! (Benson and Rollins-L+O SVU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benson and Rollins and a late-night peek at Benson's bountiful bosoms over Skype  
> leads to Woman On Woman action...

"Hey...is he down?" It's Amanda-AMANDA ROLLINS.

"He's down...about ten minutes ago."

"Mmmm...what are you wearin'?" Rollins' southern drawl is much deeper.

"Sleeping shirt, lounge pants..." then teasing, "Why do you ask?"

"What color bra?"

"Black..."

"Nobody wears white bras anymore", Rollins complains.

"Bra racist!" Olivia Benson giggles.

"Shut it! Get them titties out! Show me!"

"You ask so sweetly, how can I resist!" Seconds later Benson's D cups, with their dark brow, protuberant nipples, appear on Rollins' screen.

"Oh, FUCK, Liv!", the blonde detective moans.

In a low and sultry tone, Benson says 'I can call Lucy to come and sit with Noah: she can sit your two as well...unless Carlisi..."

Amanda Rollins eagerly accepts: "NO! He's NOT! I'll gladly split that bill with you but you'd better NOT be teasing me Liv."

"You'll pay the WHOLE BILL...and don't forget you know what"...

An hour and two minutes later, Amanda seated atop a towel on Olivia's sofa, guides her boss' head up and down the large rubber strap-on  
cock belted at her middle; the Captain is a highly-skilled fellatrix; lust coils in her subordinate's loins when a sizeable lump appears in the  
busty brunette's cheek...their eyes meet and Benson drizzles spit onto the faux penis in her mouth...

xcontinuedx


	6. YOU CAME BACK TO ME (Repata-Blindspot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't and will never accept Reade's 'death' in episode 1 of the final season...  
> In this AU Reade was pulled from the rubble of the demolished cabin, barely alive by  
> ICE CREAM and since it is HE who betrayed them, he's obligated by RED REDINGTON to  
> nurse him back to health (and return him to his new family in New York.

Love brought you back to me...it took you away, then brought you back." Tasha Zapata means that cave in after the drone strike **ordered by Madeline Burke; at their safe house in Iceland....trapped beneath Reade, with who knows how much rubble pressing down  
on them, Reade's 210 pounds along with the rubble was literally pressing the air out of Tasha's lungs. Reade insisted that Kurt Weller pull  
Tasha from beneath him...knowing that only one of them would survive-and deciding that it would be HER.**

His own life doesn’t matter to him if he manages to save her. Tasha must go on. She must die of old age and not there, among the smoking  
ruins of a cabin. Tasha knows. Reade doesn’t have much time left and needs him to stay with her. Because she doesn’t want to continue, she  
doesn’t want to die of old age if it is not by his side. Can not. Why? Why did he do that? But the answer is simple: he loves her. And will always,  
always protect her. “I got you. Always.” There is not even an option. She is his heart, his home, his everything. No matter the risk, nothing matters.  
Whatever it is, he will be there for her. To hold her, to save her, to take her by the hand. For everything she needs.

"When I saw the rocks and debris fall when it covered you over...I DIED...I DIED, Reade...and now you're here Love brought you back to me...  
and to HER." she indicates the baby suckling at her breast. I'm SO GRATEFUL; but HOW?"

Nuzzling his newborn, Reade says mutters two simple words: " _ICE CREAM_ "..


End file.
